Ten Percent
by k o u s e n
Summary: They go to McDonalds and get Happy Meals and fight their ninja turtle toys on the table. [KAIORA]


Ten Percent - - ♥

♥»KAIORA«♥

They're five years old and they decide that they haven't colored in a while; her coloring books are looking much too plain and his crayons are getting lonely. They bring together his crayons and her paper in a death match to see who can color most in five minutes. It's wax on paper with colors flying and crayons snapping as they press too hard and go too fast. By the end of five minutes their papers are a mess and they've each only filled in half a page. They decide to be nice to the paper and see who can color in the lines, and make it look the best.

COLORING: 10 Percent Complete

- - » « - -

They're eight years old and they have to work on a school project together. They have to make a collage of what they did over the summer. She puts glue and he puts glitter; she puts pictures and he puts tape. It's like a well oiled machine doing exactly what's it's made to, only doing a better job than was ever expected. They stop and look at a picture of the two of them at the beach, eating sea-salt ice cream and each of them sitting on the biggest watermelons anyone had ever seen. She puts it on the poster board and he tapes it down, then goes to the freezer and gets out two sea-salt ice creams.

PROJECT: 20 Percent Complete

- - » « - -

They're ten years old and have a book report due in two days. She did the reading while he sat around playing video games. She explains what happened and tells him what to write since, in his opinion, her handwriting is too girly for this project. When he's done with the first page he tears it out of the notebook, crumbles it up, and flattens it out again. Her eyes are wide and tearing up because, hey, what was that for? He tells her that since the book they (she) had to read was so old the pages should match the book and should look old too. She smiles and knows they'll get an A.

BOOK REPORT: 30 Percent Complete

- - » « - -

They're twelve years old and it's summer at the beach and he's teaching her how to catch crabs. He's on his stomach, crawling across the sand like a snake with legs (like a lizard, she says) and he's sneaking up on a crab hole. He gets to the hole and it looks like no one's home so he blows in the hole. The crab in the hole comes flying out and attaches itself to his nose. He screams and she giggles because the crab caught him first. The crab lets go and she kisses his nose to make it better.

DAY AT THE BEACH: 40 Percent Complete

- - » « - -

They're thirteen now and it's time to go back to school. It's off to High School for Riku and they're shopping with him and their moms. They run off towards the candy isle where they drink coke and eat candy, then stash the empty cans and bags in some unsuspecting lady's cart. They aren't caught but it's almost time to go so they run over and pick out matching bags and matching pencils and use some sharpies to write their names on the floor (which she's reluctant to do at first).

SHOPPING: 50 Percent Complete

- - » « - -

They're fourteen and it's her birthday and he doesn't know what to get her. He cleans out their old tree house and puts some new nails in the floorboards and tells her to meet him there. She's reluctant to leave her party but she never got a present from him so she goes because, what the hell, he's her best friend, now where's her present? She carefully climbs the ladder (looking down every few seconds because she's wearing a skirt and doesn't want anyone to be under her) and he pulls her through the tiny door once she reaches the top. He says he didn't know what to get her so he gives her their first kiss as a present.

BIRTHDAY PARTY: 60 Percent Complete

- - » « - -

They're sixteen now and he just got his license and decided they have to go out in his brand new (three year old) car (betty). She's a little scared because he almost ran over two cones and a cat during his test but she gets in the car anyway. They go to McDonalds and get Happy Meals and fight their ninja turtle toys on the table then go and get ice cream with extra sprinkles. He uses the sprinkles that fall onto the table to spell out 'i love you' and she points out that his 'y' is lopsided.

DRIVING LESSONS: 70 Percent Complete

- - » « - -

They're seventeen now and Riku's going off to college in a few weeks so they have a sleepover to celebrate their memories and promise they'll all make more together in the future. While Riku's out of the room getting more chips and soda they play spin-the-bottle with an empty root-beer-bottle. He spins first and it lands on her cat (when did he start playing?) so he has to kiss her cat (who is a boy). When Riku walks into the room he drops the chip and the soda (and a can explodes) and he asks Sora when he stopped liking Kairi and started liking gay cats.

SLEEPOVER: 80 Percent Complete

- - » « - -

They're eighteen now and she's crying because in a few weeks it'll be their last day of high school and that means college. She's worried they won't go to the same school and so he hugs her and he tells her that everything will be okay (they applied to the same schools anyway, so no worries, right?). He tells her that her brains and his charm will get them through this and she smacks him because (when did you become charming?).

COLLEGE PREP: 90 Percent Complete

- - » « - -

It's the last day of their freshman year of College and they're in the middle of campus standing by the huge fountain that they've thrown exactly $19.78 into. He gets down on one knee in front of the whole school and she starts laughing because she's never seen his hair from this angle before. He asks the question and she says yes and the whole school starts clapping and Riku's there smiling because he knew Sora and the Cat wouldn't last long.

HAPINESS: 100 Percent Complete

- - » « - -

This is another of my crazy  
ideas. I hope you guys like  
it at least a little :D;;

♥Shelby

(The percent signs won't show up!)


End file.
